


Confetti! It's A Birthday!

by AU_Queen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, except everyone is happy for a day, just something short and sweet to celebrate sammy, the ship is mostly background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: It's Sam's birthday. That's all that really needs to be said.





	Confetti! It's A Birthday!

“Morning sleeping beauty,” Dean greeted Sam over his shoulder as he rooted through the fridge and Sam let out a tired grunt of recognition as he entered the room. It had been a late night for all of them. Sam had barely managed to actually remove himself from the comfort of his mattress that morning. He shuffled over to the coffee pot and poured himself a mug. Shuffled back over to the table and sat down.

With a grin Dean turned away from the fridge. He walked up to Sam with his hands hidden behind his back. Sam raised a wary eyebrow at Dean as his grin widened. From behind his back he produced a cupcake. It was vanilla, a plaid wrapper surrounding it and light green icing swirling on its top. A lit candle stuck up in the middle. “Happy birthday, bitch.”

It took a minute for it to click in Sam’s head.That’s right, it was his birthday today. He took the cupcake from his brother’s hands. “Thanks, jerk.” It took him a singular try to blow out the candle. After a few seconds it sputtered back to life and Sam groaned. “Really, dude?”

“Wasn’t me, it was a normal candle when I lit it,” Dean held up his hands in mock surrender, but amusement played in his eyes. Sam rolled his eyes and tried to blow it out again. Much like last time, it went out for a few seconds before sputtering back to life. A huff of annoyance released itself from Sam. After the third try, a short snort of laughter echoed through the kitchen. Both boys knew immediately who the culprit was.

“Gabriel,” they spoke the name in unison. Gabe peaked around the door with a sheepish smile. Dean tried his best to glare, but the humour wasn’t lost on him. Sam just rolled his eyes in amusement.

“So, I heard it was an angel’s birthday today?” Gabriel shrugged. Sam choked on his breath and Gabriel’s eyes twinkled.

“Gabe,” Sam hissed, blush darkening his skin as it raced across his face, over his neck, and down his chest. As Dean looked between the two Gabe popped his eyebrows and winked. All was quiet for a while, Sam and Gabriel just looking at each other. Dean thought he might spontaneously combust from the tension. He was saved by Castiel once again.

“I heard there was a celebration.” Castiel walked into the room and threw two handfuls of confetti at the occupants. Rowena followed behind him with a twinkle in her eye.

“And there’s the rest of the entourage,” Gabriel smirked.

“I haven’t celebrated a birthday in ages,” Rowena said. She smiled brightly.

“Woman do tend to stop celebrating birthdays once they get older,” Castiel pointed out with a nod of agreement.

“Hush,” Rowena ground out and glared at him and everyone else held back their laughter. “You’re lucky you’re pretty,” she mumbled under her breath. This time they couldn’t hold it in. The room laughed and though Rowena tried to hide it, she couldn’t stop the smile.

The rest of the day was much like the beginning, filled with the laughter and joy of a makeshift family celebrating the birth of one of their own.


End file.
